Antony Eden
'''' "You had a '''choice'. I wanted to make it easier for you. I wanted to help you see! Now...now you never will see. You will die, painfully, slowly, wondering what this world could have been if you'd only just seen," '' -- Eden's last words before his final climactic battle with The Veteran of Pain and Suffering Antony F. Eden, often referred to by his epithet President Eden and posthumously known as the "Monster of the East", is a main character and an antagonist, as well as a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead by EDStudios; he is also'' the protagonist of 'So Help Me God. The tyrannical leader of the Government and the de-facto leader of Washington D.C, Eden is the self-proclaimed president and therefore, in his eyes, the sole legitimate leader of the post-apocalyptic United States. As a result, he sought to crush the Commonwealth of New Graystone to the north-west of the country, the only threat to his legitimacy. He committed numerous atrocities across the country, ultimately planning to bomb the Commonwealth using a series of missiles stored beneath D.C. Eden eventually came into conflict with the only other who could stand up to him: The Veteran, leader of the Commonwealth. Eventually, after a four-year-long war, Eden's sanity was broken and he fled to a safe house, where he perished during his final battle with the Veteran. His legacy proved to be one of terror, cruelty and destruction, with his actions still being felt decades after his death, and he went down in history with the moniker of the "Monster of the East". He served as the primary antagonist of the'' 'A Certain Doom' story arc. Overview Eden is described as a "tall, dark and articulate man with sharp features" who is often dressed is a black overcoat. Personality A long time ago, Eden was nothing like the monster he would become. He is shown to have been meek and insecure and possessing a remarkable intelligence, being an impressive mathematician. He had aspirations to work in politics and mathematics. He is shown to have had difficulty making friends, with Sasha being his only true friend. However, when he is first encountered by the survivors he is shown to be nothing like he once was. Eden is a vindictive, ruthless, cunning, cruel, savage, remorseless, brutal, highly intelligent and cold-hearted man who rules his society - and the people within it - with an iron fist. The subject of an intense cult of personality, Eden revels in the adoration of his people, although he is more than willing to send any of them into fruitless battle no matter the odds; he views the loss of human life as a consequence of progress and will willingly kill anyone who will not - or can not - carry out his orders. Despite this, Eden is excellent at hiding his true nature; most citizens of the Government believe him to be a strong leader, and some of his more devoted leaders think of him almost as a messiah; he was even able to fool the Corps and even the Veteran for a while. He supports this image with frequent and extravagant festivals, fairs and shows of the Government's strength, which often include air shows and tours of the military stations. This potent cult of personality is what leads to a high number of members of the Government Army to willingly sacrifice their lives for Eden's crusade. Few knew, however, that Eden is a depraved sociopath who is capable of carrying out horrendous acts without batting an eye; worthy examples are his rape of Abigail Granger whilst forcing Kyle to watch as an interrogation technique, and - in perhaps his most disgusting act to date - the murder of Sarah's unborn second child by shooting her in the stomach. These atrocious acts of violence and debauchery led to him coming to blows with the only man who could possibly stop him: the Veteran of Pain and Suffering himself. Eden has also shown a troubling and fantasy-like affection for his signature weapon, a baseball bat he names Sasha, after his best friend. Eden is shown to be an articulate man, always making an effort to be well dressed. He is rarely seen without wearing his coat, which he considers to be his trademark. However, when Abigail Granger, a woman to whom Eden had caused great pain, shatters his beloved baseball bat Sasha, Eden clearly loses what little sanity he has left, crying over the broken pieces of his weapon. With the destruction of the last silo in D.C and the Government finally defeated, Eden loses all purpose in life and becomes entirely broken, burning his coat and the American flag in an oil fire and aimlessly wanders around D.C. However, upon discovering his son and Charlotte Edwards in an outpost, Eden, now visibly insane, kidnaps them both and decides to take them to his last remaining safehouse: a ranch in southern Montana, not far from the Capital. When Edwards arrives at Sasha Farm for his final showdown with Eden, the former "president" of the United States has visibly become a shadow of his former self, forcing the name "Sasha" onto Charlotte and proclaiming her as his daughter. During his fight with Edwards, it is clear that the only thing that drives him now is a lust for blood, vengeance and the pure, unbridled madness that he had hidden for years and was finally revealed. Just as he appears to prove the victor over his mortal foe, Eden is shot in the back by Charlotte, allowing Edwards to repeatedly stab Eden in the abdomen. Gripped by pain, Eden falls onto his back, slowly bleeding out and finally feeling the pain he had inflicted on so many others. As a now one-armed Edwards crawls over to finish him off, Eden makes no attempt to fight back against the exhausted Veteran, accepting his death as he had nothing else in the world to live for. So died Antony Eden, last president of the United States and the Monster of the East. Pre-Apocalypse Washington D.C Eden was born and raised in Washington D.C. He came from a military and political background. He was a well-known nerd at his school before the outbreak. He played the guitar and tried to run for school president every year; however, every time he tried to give an election speech he was heckled by his numerous bullies, who threw anything they had to hand at him. He was beaten regularly, at one point having his eye dislodged. He eventually took revenge by poisoning a fellow student's food, an act he would later claim was the single worst thing he'd ever done. His main bully was a man named Jason and his cronies. Eden only had one true friend, an art student named Sasha, who Eden became mildly obsessed over. Post-Apocalypse After the fall of the capital, Eden left the city with the few friends he had. When they all died one by one, he and Sasha made their way back to D.C and set up a solemn camp at the base of the Washington Monument, surrounded by traps. Following Sasha's death, Eden forged a lonely existence at his camp but found and brought back other survivors. Eventually, he got a radio tower working and recorded a broadcast, attracting people from around the city to trade with him. He became the central figurehead of the community that grew as a result, which became large enough to take over the National Mall and the Capitol Building as a base of operations. Eden became deluded with respect and set out the goal of rebuilding the world using the technology dotted around the capital, mostly recovered from the nearby Pentagon. His group started referring to themselves as the Government. The responsibilities of being a leader, coupled with his ambitions, eventually drove Eden mad, transforming him from a silver-tongued nerd into a depraved sociopath who hid his true nature behind a mask of charisma that only those closest to him could catch even a glimpse of. ''Main Article: So Help Me God Season 28 'Face To Face' Season 31 'Take What's Mine' Eden watches as Edwards blows up the bridge, presumably killing himself in the process. Eden, however, smiles and orders his troops around to the second, unguarded bridge. Season 35 'The Common and the Wealth' 'Of Pain and Suffering' Season 1 ('New Age' Extension) 'Life Among Them' Edwards leads Hope and Jacob through the ranch until they reach its outskirts. Just beyond the wall, nestled between trees, is a grave marked with a simple wooden cross. Edwards explains that the grave is the resting place of the "Monster of the East" and recounts the story of how he acquired the ranch, including his duel with Eden. Death Killed by: * Himself (indirectly caused) * Charlotte Edwards (caused) * Harry Edwards (alive, before reanimation) After besting an exhausted Edwards in single combat, Eden begins choking the Veteran of Pain and Suffering. With Edwards at the edge of death, Charlotte takes advantage and uses her father's gun to shoot Eden in the back. Although it is not fatal, the shot distracts Eden enough for his grip to weaken and Edwards to grab his knife, before repeatedly stabbing Eden in the stomach. Eden falls back and slowly bleeds to death while Edwards recovers from their battle. Edwards then stabs his corpse in the head, avenging all the pain and deaths that Eden caused throughout his life. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Antony Eden has killed: * Scavenger * Jason * Simon (caused) * Jeremy (caused) * John (before reanimation) * Joshua's wife * Joshua's daughter * Joshua's son * Joshua * Sarah's unborn child * Gabriel Terrance (zombified) * Alex * Jared * Hannah Granger (caused) * Sarah Stanton (indirectly caused) * Helicopter Pilot * 4 unnamed members of Jason's group (2 caused, 2 alive) * 440 unnamed people (caused and direct) * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Quotes * "If you want to survive, if you want to lead, you have to become a '''monster',"'' * "I know what I am. ... I'm the apex predator," Trivia * According to the EDStudios writing team, Eden is the most difficult character to write. * Eden is the third antagonist considered by Edwards to be his nemesis, the first being Liam Hull and the second being Ajax. ** Coincidentally, Eden has the same series lifespan as Hull and Ajax, at eight seasons and 41 episodes. * Eden's signature weapon is a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire which he calls 'Sasha'. * It has been hinted that Eden may be bisexual. * Eden is rarely seen without wearing his brown coat, which he considers his trademark. ** Until his "inauguration", Eden turned up the collar of his coat. * He has been shown to have a mild form of OCD. * It is confirmed in So Help Me God ''that his middle name is Francis. * Antony Eden currently has the largest kill count of any character in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios ''universe, with at least 450 kills to his name. ** However, Lucian currently possesses the largest direct kill count with at least 140 people killed directly. * The EDStudios team confirmed that Eden would receive his own backstory series. This resulted in ''So Help Me God. * Eden has been shown to stand up to an impressive amount of punishment. ** He was beaten and repeatedly stabbed by Drew Stanton. ** He was cut and impaled by Edwards. ** He was beaten and cut with a sharpened metal girder by Alex Junior, giving him a prominent scar on his cheek. ** He almost lost a leg to Nathan Carlson. * In February 2019, EDStudios confirmed that Eden was originally going to be left to reanimate and kept as a walker on Veteran Ranch as punishment for his crimes in life. Edwards was going to put Eden down shortly before his own death. |-|Original Series Characters= |-|'So Help Me God' Characters= Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Government Category:Deceased Characters Category:So Help Me God Category:Washington D.C Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters